Is this the time?
by Newgirl78
Summary: Winston's rooftop birthday celebration has ended, leaving Nick and Jess to wonder if last night was just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Jess smiled down at Winston who was curled up on a lawn chair asleep, as she heard the disappearing laughter of Schmidt and Elizabeth as they made their way back downstairs. Turning around, she wrapped her arms across her chest against the cool breeze that was gently tugging at her hair. She scanned the rooftop and saw Nick leaning on the concrete on the far side of the roof. Walking to the table, Jess grabbed the two champagne flutes of orange juice and took a deep breath as she made her way over to Nick.

When she got to where he was standing, she gently placed one of the glasses down next to his elbow as he leaned over the edge staring out into the distance. The soft clink of the glass on the concrete seemed to reverberate into the quiet night.

She whispered softly as he remained motionless. "Hey."

Nick took in a quick breath, glancing down at the glass and up to her face with a small smile. "Hey, Jess."

She tilted her head, still quiet. "You okay?"

He sighed and stood up. "Yeah, I...it's fine." He picked up the glass and slowly started spinning it with one hand against the other palm.

Jess bit her lip, leaning her hip against ledge and gently tapping her glass to his. "I'm sorry about my dad."

Nick winced slightly, his gaze fixed on the rim of his glass. "I'm good. He, uh...he's not wrong."

Jess shook her head. "No, Nick. He IS wrong. He just doesn't know you like I do."

Nick frowned and looked up, staring straight into her deep blue eyes. "Look, Jess. It's okay. I get why he thinks that. Everyone figures it out eventually." She saw a deep sadness in his eyes as he whispered almost inaudibly, "You will too."

Jess took her glass in her left hand and set it down on the ledge, standing up straight again. "Stop that." She grabbed his glass from his hand and placed it roughly on the ledge next to hers, before she took both his hands in hers. Giving them a little tug, she shook her head. "I don't care what he thinks. I already KNOW you." He just blinked quickly as she continued to look him in the eye. "Last night was..." She swallowed hard, her gaze faltering a moment before returning to his. Her voice cracked, barely able to finish her statement. "... really amazing."

Unable to say a word, and feeling overwhelmed by her admission in the dark silence of the night, he stared at her for a moment before letting go of her hands and gently sliding his hands around her waist. He watched a smile creep across her face as her hands slid through the folds of his robe on his chest and up to his shoulders. She tilted her head as she ran her fingers through his hair, gently scraping her fingernails across the back of his neck.

Slowly leaning in to kiss her, he whispered, "Amazing."


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled his lips back, taking a deep breath and resting his forehead against hers. He felt her body shudder and opened his eyes, lifting his forehead to look at her. Her eyes remained closed as her arms made their way around his waist. He could feel her grab her own wrists, as her hands pressed gently into the small of his back. Laying her head gently on his chest, she relaxed into him as she squeezed tightly.

Her voice was soft, almost pleading. "Please don't let go."

Let go? He never wanted to let her go. Did she really think that he did? He had to tell her. He had to tell her how he felt before it was too late. Before she could think that last night was a mistake.

He had been afraid to open his eyes this morning. Last night, after they had laughed together nervously, her bright eyes a neverending pool of satisfaction and bliss, she had curled into his side. Unable to figure out what had suddenly made him so confident, he had boldly wrapped his arm around him as she relaxed into him, her naked body pressed against his. He had never felt so sure of anything, so happy. He remembered the feel of her hair against his hand as he gently stroked her back. Her breathing had slowly become even and he could somehow tell the exact moment when she had completely melted into him as she fell asleep. It had taken him so long to fall asleep himself, because he was afraid that when he woke up he would realize it all had been a dream.

This morning, as his room had started to brighten, he had forced himself to keep his eyes closed. He was so sure he felt an emptiness next to him, no longer feeling her weight on his chest. He wanted to remember everything about last night, but especially her falling asleep in his arms. He had finally taken a deep breath, resolved to the fact that she had gone back to her room to avoid the awkwardness that he was so good at with her. Opening his eyes, he had remained fixated on the ceiling before finally turning his head for the inevitable disappointment. What he saw had made him gasp out loud.

She had stayed.

She had slept in his bed. She could have run away and pretended that this never happened. She could have simply gone back to her room across the hall, in her comfortable bed full of fluffy pillows on fresh smelling sheets.

But she had stayed with him instead.

He remembered touching her, and kissing her, and the way her sleepy eyes had sparkled with her first morning laugh.

Brought back to the rooftop with a cool breeze now blowing, he opened his eyes and started to rub her back.

"Are you cold?" He felt her shake her head against his chest, her grip unwavering. His hands didn't stop their methodical pace up and down her back. "We should go back downstairs." They both remained motionless until her arms slowly relaxed. She leaned her head back and smiled sleepily at him, before she raised up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Without another word, she grabbed his right hand in her left. After quickly bringing it to her lips to kiss his knuckles, she smiled at him and started to walk toward the stairs pulling him behind her. Silently, they made their way back down the stairs to the loft. Once inside, he quietly pulled the door shut behind him as the latch softly clicked. They walked toward the hallway and he stopped suddenly when he realized Bob was asleep on the floor.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Turning to look at Jess, he tried to muster a weak smile, but she only stared back at him with a blank look on her face. This was it. This was where they had to say good night and he would go back to his cold, lonely room, probably waking up tomorrow to find that she had finally let her dad's words sink in and this would be over. He started to relax his hand to let go of hers and he turned toward his door.

But she didn't let go.

Shocked, she had gripped his hand harder and he whipped his head back around, his eyes meeting hers. There was something about the way she stared at him and tilted her head that gave him a glimmering hope that she didn't want this to end either. He thought he caught the faintest shaking of her head before she turned and started pulling him toward the living room. Unable to breath and wondering if this was really happening, his body unconsciously followed hers to the couch.

When she reached the couch, she turned to sit down, still holding onto his hand. As she looked up at him, she lowered her back slowly onto the couch. All he could do was stare directly into her eyes as she pulled him down with her. Closing his eyes for a brief second, he took a deep breath as his body sunk behind hers. Pressing her back against his chest, he felt the warmth of her body as she pulled his arms around her. Without even knowing what he was doing, he pressed his lips into her hair, inhaling the smell of her strawberry shampoo and kissing the top of her head.

She moaned softly, relaxing her body into his before whispering, "good night, Nick."

He tightened his arms around her and let his body sink into the back of the couch as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The room had taken on a grayish tone when she opened her eyes. Biting her lip, she eased her back further into Nick's chest behind her, taking a shallow breath hoping not to wake him yet. She squinted in the darkness trying to read the clock on the DVD player across the room.

_5:17 am_

Almost morning.

How much longer could they lay here before her dad woke up and found them together?

She closed her eyes, wishing time would stand still. What if Nick woke up today and decided that all this was a mistake? What if he thought her dad was right? What if he didn't want to be with her?

Her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to breath just thinking about this being the end. She wanted this so badly. Being with him had been...could she even find the words? The way he looked at her, and touched her, and made her feel like she was the only woman he ever wanted. The way he had burst through the elevator door and swept her into his arms to carry him to his bed. When did he become so bold? So confident? So...loving?

Love.

Why had being with him only once make her feel more love for him than she had ever felt for anyone before? Why was he so good at knowing exactly what she needed? Had it always been this way and she just hadn't noticed?

She felt a pain deep in her chest thinking back to last night. _"Everyone figures it out eventually. You will too." _She swallowed the lump in her throat, closing her eyes against the wall of tears forming in her eyes. He couldn't be more wrong. What would she have to do to prove to him that this wasn't a mistake? Did he even know how much of a mess _she_ was? They were both a mess, but she wanted him to be _her_ mess. For good. No doubts, no panic moon walking away, no middle school dance rules... He had been the best part of her life for a long time, how had she not realized it before now? She wanted this more than anything and she meant what she had said to Cece yesterday, this could be the start of something amazing. She just had to figure out a way to hold on to him long enough for him to see it too. To convince him that she didn't want to give up on this.

She felt him shift behind her, his arms tightening around her as he mumbled her name in his sleep. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and settling into his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess opened her eyes and glanced at the clock for the second time that morning, squinting in the brightness of the room.

_6:34 am._

She took a deep breath, disappointed that they would soon have to get up in order to get ready for Cece's wedding. She reached with her hand and found Nick's, threading her fingers through his.

Smiling with his eyes still closed, Nick whispered into her hair. "This was fun."

Jess let out a giggle and shifted as best she could on the couch so she could see him. Nick pressed against the back of the couch, so she could lay on her back. He brought his hand to his head, raising up on his elbow. Staring down into her face, he smiled. "Sleep okay?"

She caressed his fingers and smiled at him. "Absolutely."

Nick let go of her hand and brushed his fingers across her forehead and down her cheek, moving a loose curl out of her face and smoothing it behind her ear. "I could get used to this."

She squinted her eyes at him playfully, speaking innocently. "Oh really? Used to what?"

He tried hard not to smile, but couldn't help but laugh at her adorable attempt to play it cool. "Waking up with you." He breathed in sharply, catching a quick glimpse of her eyes before avoiding her gaze.

Jess smiled and laid her hand on the side of his scruffy face. "Me too." Her hand slid around to the back of his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss. They melted into each other as Nick's hand traveled over her leg and under the robe she was still wearing from last night on the roof. She moaned softly as his hand made contact with the soft skin on the side of her stomach. She could feel his thumb gently rub across her abdomen near her belly button.

"Nick..."

He shifted, almost on top of her, as she raised her leg and wrapped it around his knees. She clutched the front of his robe, pulling him closer as his lips traveled down her neck.

"Jessica..." he mumbled between kisses. "You're so beautiful..." After pressing a few more kisses to her neck, he kissed her lips again quickly and leaned back to smile. "How did we finally get here?" His voice was soft and full of amazement.

She couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know, but it was worth it." She pulled him down for another kiss, before smiling against his lips.

Pulling back again, he gave her a questioning look as she bit her lip nervously. "Something wrong?"

Her eyes sparkled as she softly ran her thumb across his lips. She took a deep breath. "What if we went to Cece's wedding together?"

He stared into her hopeful expression as a huge smile came across his face. "Like a date, together?"

"Yes, like a date!" She laughed as she playfully swatted his chest. "You know, since you're my toilet brother and all."

"Very funny! You had nothing on but a TOWEL!" He let out a laugh and gently poked her side.

She tried to speak through her laughter. "Is that a yes?"

He gave her a quick kiss and continued to smile. "What do you think?!"

"Really?!" She shrieked in his ear.

"Of course, ya ninny!" He sat up as best he could and started to tickle her. She gasped trying to escape his probing fingers, but her back slide off the edge of the couch and she hit the floor. Nick quickly knelt down next to her, grabbing her arms as they both continued laughing. He held out his hand to help her to her feet, both of their laughter gradually dying down as they regained their balance and looked into each others eyes.

Both still smiling nervously, Nick reached out to fix a piece of her hair that had fallen across her face and tucked it behind her ear, pausing at her cheek before both his hands settled on her shoulders. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around his wrists as he leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers. He opened his eyes just long enough to see her eyes flutter shut as he softly pressed a kiss to her lips. Her arms made their way around his waist and she laid her head on his chest.

"I could get used to _all_ of this, Nick."


End file.
